A game device representing one example of a conventional information processing apparatus may switch processing in accordance with a way of holding a controller depending on whether or not a coordinate within a prescribed region is obtained by a pointing device.
According to the above, in some cases, switch processing as reflecting intention of a user may not be performed and there is a room for improvement in usability.
The present disclosure is provided to solve the above-described problems and an object thereof is to provide an information processing apparatus which can achieve improved usability, a method of controlling an information processing apparatus, an information processing program, and an information processing system.
An information processing apparatus which is capable of communicating with an operation apparatus according to one aspect includes a receiver which receives operation data representing an operation by a user onto the operation apparatus and a controller. The controller sets any of a first mode in which first information processing is performed based on the received operation data and a second mode in which second information processing is performed based on the operation data while a first application is executed, makes transition from execution of the first application to execution of a second application, and maintains a set mode when transition to execution of the second application is made and changes from one set mode to the other mode when a prescribed condition is satisfied.
A mode setting unit maintains a mode set by the mode setting unit when transition to execution of the second application is made. Therefore, even when an application is changed, a mode can be continued and usability can be improved.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first information processing may be prescribed processing based on the operation data and the second information processing may be prescribed processing which converts the operation data into converted operation data and is based on the converted operation data.
Therefore, since common prescribed processing is performed in the first information processing and the second information processing, independent processing does not have to be performed and processing can be realized in a simplified manner.
In the exemplary embodiment, first operation data representing a first operation in the first mode and the converted operation data resulting from conversion of second operation data representing a second operation in the second mode may be identical to each other.
Since the second operation data can be the same as the first operation data by converting the second operation data to the converted operation data, prescribed processing does not have to be changed and processing can be realized in a simplified manner.
In the exemplary embodiment, the controller may make transition from execution of the first application to execution of the second application based on the operation data received by the receiver.
In the exemplary embodiment, the prescribed condition may correspond to a prescribed operation by the user.
Since setting of the mode can be changed by a prescribed operation by a user, usability can be improved.
In the exemplary embodiment, the controller may make transition from execution of the second application to a sleep mode and the prescribed condition may be return from the sleep mode.
When the mode returns from the sleep mode, setting of the mode can be changed and usability can be improved.
In the exemplary embodiment, the controller may execute the second application at start-up and set the first mode at the start-up.
Setting of the mode can be changed at start-up and usability can be improved.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second application may include an application program for showing a menu screen in which a plurality of first applications can selectively be executed.
The mode can be continued when a menu screen is shown and usability can be improved.
In the exemplary embodiment, the controller may execute a system application stored in advance in a main body of the information processing apparatus and the first application may indicate execution of the system application.
The first application can implement the mode setting unit by indicating execution of the system application. Therefore, a mode can be set also in the first application and usability is improved.
A method of controlling an information processing apparatus which is capable of communicating with an operation apparatus according to one aspect includes receiving operation data representing an operation by a user onto the operation apparatus, setting any of a first mode in which first information processing is performed based on the operation data and a second mode in which second information processing is performed based on the operation data while a first application is executed, making transition from execution of the first application to execution of a second application, and changing from set one mode to the other mode when transition to execution of the second application is made and a prescribed condition is satisfied.
When transition to execution of the second application is made and a prescribed condition is satisfied, the set one mode is changed to the other mode. Therefore, when the prescribed condition is not satisfied, the set mode is maintained. Therefore, even when an application is changed, a mode can be continued and usability can be improved.
A non-transitory storage medium according to one aspect is encoded with a program readable by a computer of an information processing apparatus which can communicate with an operation apparatus, the program causing the computer to perform receiving operation data representing an operation by a user onto the operation apparatus, setting any of a first mode in which first information processing is performed based on the received operation data and a second mode in which second information processing is performed based on the operation data while a first application is executed, making transition from execution of the first application to execution of a second application, and changing from set one mode to the other mode when transition to execution of the second application is made and a prescribed condition is satisfied.
When transition to execution of the second application is made, the set mode is maintained. Therefore, even when an application is changed, a mode can be continued and usability can be improved.
An information processing system according to one aspect includes an operation apparatus and an information processing apparatus which is capable of communicating with the operation apparatus. The operation apparatus includes an operation portion and a transmitter which transmits operation data representing an operation by a user onto the operation portion to the information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus includes a receiver which receives the operation data from the operation apparatus and a controller. The controller sets any of a first mode in which first information processing is performed based on the operation data and a second mode in which second information processing is performed based on the operation data while a first application is executed, makes transition from execution of the first application to execution of a second application, and maintains a set mode when transition to execution of the second application is made and changes from one set mode to the other mode when a prescribed condition is satisfied.
When transition to execution of the second application is made and a prescribed condition is satisfied, the set one mode is changed to the other mode. Therefore, when the prescribed condition is not satisfied, the set mode is maintained. Therefore, even when an application is changed, a mode can be continued and usability can be improved.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.